Nonimpact printing is performed by application of a toner or other print medium, collectively referred to hereinafter as "toner," to a substrate such as by ion deposition printers, laser printers, Xerox brand type printers, ink jet printers and thermal transfer printers. A wide variety of substrates are used with such printing such as paper, plastics and vinyl.
The adhesion of the toner to such substrates is not entirely satisfactory. During normal handling, abrasions to the toner printed on substrates will cause portions to come loose, particularly toner printed with ion deposition printers where the toner is only pressure fused to the substrate. Laser printers and Xerox brand type printers provide for a little better adhesion because they fuse the toner to the substrate by pressure and heat.
A need exists to improve such adhesion and to make toners abrasion resistant. These objectives are the subject of the instant invention.